By All Means
by aSunshine
Summary: [Oneshot] Kaiba now realizes, that aside for Mokuba, he has to protect someone he truly loves. KaibaxYami.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

_A/N: Yami here has his own body._

**

* * *

Title: By All Means**

The Battle City Tournament was created in search of the Divine Cards. The cards that I personally want in order for the world to recognize me as the most powerful duelist in the whole world.

And of course, claim my title back from Yami Mutou, who mercilessly stole my title.

Ever since we met at his grandfather's game shop, I knew that he would be a jinx to my tranquil life; and unfortunately, thanks to the inventor of misfortune, I lost to him and now, up until now, he still has my title.

Even though Yami is my greatest rival, I still felt something for the man: a certain feeling that I tried to set aside. For I strongly believe that that feeling was just momentary.

The feeling, however, grew as my anger towards the smaller man deepened; and when the Battle City Tournament started, I always found myself staring at the said man's movements every time I am at the Command Center.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just his movements; but also his body, his slender tan hands, his anti-gravity, tri-colored hair and of course, his crimson eyes that was engraved in all parts of my mind.

But, I, Seto Kaiba, would never fall to his seductive tactics.

Tactics, yes. Tactics that would leave me defenseless and once that happens; the predator will surely attack its prey.

But then that act would never happen because I believe that wouldn't be Yami that I know—or maybe, because I really don't know him that much.

Argh! That was the first time I had doubted myself.

And today is the second.

I don't know why I am here and why should I be bothered by what happened. Yami was only shot at his lower back and fell helplessly on my arms. As I pressed the lapel radio on my coat, I saw blood on my hand. I looked at Yami, who was unconscious and very pale at that time, and commanded one of the operators at the command center to send some paramedics to my location immediately.

The doctors immediately attend Yami when we arrived at the hospital. As they entered the Operating Room, I cast a final glance at the unconscious man before the doors shut. Then I saw the light at the top of the door with the label "Operating Room" lit up which signaled me that the operation had begun.

At first, I waited for them to finish. I sat on the chair, crossed my arms and stared at the window. Whenever I feel the need to stand, I stand and walk in circles arms still crossed and my eyes glance at the hands of my watch.

The operation should be done by now. What's taking them so long?

My patience has reached its limit; and because of that, I went to the wash room.

As I entered, I searched for people inside. When I sensed that there was none, I locked the door and slammed my back against the wooden door. After that, I fell to the floor and brought my knees close to my chest. I can feel tears had escaped my eyes. Tears I refused to shed in front of hundreds or even trillions of people living on earth.

Why did that happen? Didn't I sense that something like that would happen? Why would he do that? What had become of me? Worse, why does it have to be Yami? Why not me?

Those questions flooded my mind as I pulled my knees more to my chest and let oblivion overwhelm me.

_

* * *

We were walking towards the Aquarium in order to check if the mutt was alright. He refused my challenge to a duel immediately because he was worried to death about his "friends"._

_I hate the last word._

_We passed through a deserted alleyway. Yami walked faster and I (I hate to say this) followed him until we reach our destination._

_When we were almost at the end three men blocked our passage and another three at our back._

_"Let us pass." Yami ordered._

_"No way, cute boy," one of them said, "Not unless you give us the Divine Cards."_

_"Let us pass;" I commanded, "If you don't want to suffer the consequences."_

_The six men laughed at us and I immediately draw five cards. I activated Pot of Greed and summoned the Lord of Dragons, and then I played to Flutes of Summoning Dragon. Those morons stared at me as if that was the first time they saw those cards. So I explained the effect of the flutes to them._

_I summoned the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and the Diamond Dragon. Yami summoned his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Those fools summoned their own monsters._

_I had destroyed three monsters in a single blow while Yami destroyed two. We glanced at each other and instantly, we agreed that we would attack the last monster together._

_The six men lied on the ground unconscious as I picked their locator cards. Yami accepted them and his eyes grew as big as plates. I looked to where his shocked face was staring and heard a loud bang afterwards._

_Yami fell into my arms, half-conscious and I felt something wet at his lower back._

_It was crimson blood: the same color of his eyes._

_One of those morons took out a gun and aimed it to us. He was supposed to shoot me but Yami blocked it with his body._

* * *

I wiped my tears away and stood up to see what had happened. I faced the mirror and saw myself. I am like a glass that will shatter into small pieces anytime. And no one, even the gods, can ever recover those shattered pieces. 

I composed myself before entering the corridors of the Operating Room. One of the doctors saw me as I quietly sat at one of the chairs. He called my attention and asked him to follow him.

"How is he?" I asked as we entered the elevator.

"We had removed the bullet, Sir." The doctor answered, "He's now safe, although it would take a week or two before he could stand or even walk."

"I must say, Sir." The doctor continued, "That it's a miracle that no vital parts were damaged."

I inwardly sigh in relief at what the doctor said and never spoke a word until we reached our destination.

We entered a room. The room was lit only with a lampshade that was located at the side table. The room has television, refrigerator, a small bouquet of carnation flowers and the bed, where a man was on it.

The doctor nodded when he saw my gesture and left the room. I stood there for a minute or two for I didn't know what to do next. Should I leave or wait until he wakes up? If I do, then I will loose my chance to enter the finals and I will never be able to get the divine cards.

Even so, I walked to the bedside and sat at a chair and stared at Yami.

Yami is still sleeping with his stomach against the bed. He looked so peaceful when he's sleeping. I wanted to shake him hard for him to wake up. I really want to see his eyes now. A thought, however, crossed my mind: why do I long for his eyes?

I placed my hand on his and squeezed it gently. This may be the first time I touched Yami for I rub my thumb finger gently at the back of his palm. It was soft; soft like cotton. Then I rested my chin on the pillow in order to stare at his face for a while. Then, my eyes closed.

Darn it! I don't care what happens to the Battle City Tournament! All I want is for Yami to wake up.

I never thought that I would fall asleep, but when I woke up; I saw those crimson eyes staring at me with confusion. I raised my head and stared back at him.

Suddenly, he stood up, but because of the operation he growled in pain and fell on the bed.

I stood up to fix his position. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"Kaiba…" he whispered. I didn't answer.

"Thank you…" he said, "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" He tried to stand up but I stopped him.

"You know, you should start taking care of yourself before worrying about other people." I said and pulled him to an embrace.

I can feel that Yami was shocked for his body tensed up for a second and relaxed afterwards.

"I'm sorry I said that Yami." I told him, "I'm glad you woke up already."

Yami rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I might be misinterpreting your move when that happened, but you shouldn't have done that."

"I just wanted to thank you." Yami whispered, "And I can't think of any way to save you from the bullet."

My grip to his shoulder tightened at his last statement.

"Yami, promise me one thing."

Yami broke the embrace and looked at me with uncertainty in his eyes. Our faces were only inches away but I erased the thought of kissing the smaller man. That wasn't the right time or way.

"What is it?" Yami asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"Don't save my life again." I said.

Yami's smile somewhat faded. "Why?"

I sighed and carefully chose my words. "Because…" I stopped to search for the appropriate words but they never came. Instead of continuing my statement, I once again closed the gap between our bodies and remained like that for a while.

I uttered senseless words/sentences to him, over and over again. He, on the other hand, nodded as if he perfectly understood what I was trying to say.

The feeling grew as my anger towards the smaller man deepened—that's what I said a while ago. Now, I know this feeling had matured not because my of my anger; it was something else.

Finally, I found the appropriate words and whispered them to Yami's ear.

"I shall protect you, Yami."

_By all means._

**-THE END-**

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading this one, although the plot was bad. Please drop a word or two. Thank you very much! (bows down)_

_-Aura Serene_


End file.
